


I Want You (I'll Colour Me Blue)

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Draco is a brat, Draco's only kind of submissive, Explicit Sexual Content, I guess you would say..., M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex on Furniture, Tattoo fetish, Workplace Sex, like a l o t, lots of licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry found himself falling for the cold-hearted Draco many years ago-though it's hard to say the words he wishes he could, he shows Draco exactly how he feels in the way he knows best.





	I Want You (I'll Colour Me Blue)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nifflers_n_nargles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nifflers_n_nargles/gifts), [fantom_ftnoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantom_ftnoise/gifts).

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY JESS AND FAN, I'm sorry I'm an awful friend Fan, but y'know _fuckin' on ministry time!!!!_
> 
> I love you both, and I hope you enjoy the Drarry I on and off wrote for the past month and a half-ish.

Harry stared at the file on his desk, his eyes focusing and unfocusing. He'd been filling out reports for hours and it was already past time for him to leave, but he wasn't the type of person who left unfinished work sitting on his desk overnight. So he was going to finish it, even if it took every last drop of energy to get through it. He rubbed his eyes with his hands, glasses scooting up the bridge of his nose and halfway up his forehead. When he replaced them, he blinked once, twice, then fixed his eyes on his partner. 

Draco was doing it again, the frustratingly sexy move where he unbuttoned his sleeves and rolled them up his forearms as he absently read whatever was splayed across his desk. It was something he'd never done when they first became partners, and Draco admitted later that it was because he wanted to burn his Mark off, embarrassment and shame the only two things he felt toward it. But there were times like this, where he was too distracted by his work and the heat permeating the room too heavily to pay any mind to the Mark on his arm. Almost as if he forgot it was even there to begin with.

Harry swallowed, shifting in his chair that squeaked rather annoyingly beneath his weight. It made Draco look up at him over the rims of his glasses.

"If you don't stop fidgeting I will bind you to your seat," Draco spoke slowly, every word drawn out. When he talked to Harry, his partner, it was always with a careful elegance. It was different when he spoke to Harry outside of the office,  _ in the bedroom _ , but for some reason, Harry quite liked the way Draco spoke to him at the ministry.

No one knew they were involved, and it was probably better that way. Harry's hatred had blossomed into love and adoration somewhere along the way. His seething anger when his eyes swept over Draco in the corridors at Hogwarts had melted into desire and hunger; his loathful thoughts had spun into a delicate fabric of emotions that ranged from pure awe to a sort of dark and twisted need. Feelings had never been spoken aloud, but that didn't keep them entirely at bay. They showed in the way he held Draco after sex, in the way he nuzzled his face into the back of his neck, and the way they kissed.

"You've done that before, and I'm fairly certain it didn't last long."

It hadn't. He'd cast a simple charm to bind Harry to his seat, of which Harry broke after a few minutes of Draco yelling at him to sit still for once in his life. Harry had been turned on by that, and it had been added to the ever growing list of awkwardly timed erections.

Draco paused in folding up his left sleeve, half of the Dark Mark already on display. Something about it made Harry's chest tighten, but whether it was because of the horrible memories it dredged up or the stark contrast of the black ink against Draco's pale skin being so mesmerizing, he wasn't sure. He ran his tongue over his lips and tried his hardest to remain still, especially because of the smoldering glare Draco had fixed him with before he continued rolling up his sleeve. Merlin, he loved Draco. It simmered in the pit of his stomach, threatening to bubble up and spill out of him. He tightened his lips before he could say anything damning–neither of them were fans of their feelings, but Draco especially wasn't. He was the type who showed how he felt rather than saying it, with his soft lips and his practiced hands, he etched his admiration into Harry's skin.

Trying to focus on his work was a task in and of itself, as the blur of his vision was getting harder to see through and he stifled a yawn. He cast a glance toward Draco, who had leaned forward with his cheek resting on the palm of his hand. His glasses had slipped down his nose, but he seemed too engrossed in whatever it was that he was reading to adjust them. Harry swept his gaze over the locks of hair that had fallen into his face, quite un-Draco-like, as he was always neat and well kempt even when he was exhausted. His eyes raked over his high cheekbones and his downward cast eyes, dropping lower to see that Draco had loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt.

It was all very enticing, as this was a lot more skin than Harry was used to seeing while at work. Even if it was just a small peek of his chest and more of his throat, and  _ Merlin _ , those forearms. Just the sight of Draco’s alabaster skin where it peeked through his opened buttons made Harry’s mouth water with anticipation. He knew what it felt like to press his lips to the impossibly smooth skin of Draco’s throat, to bite and nip until it turned pink. It had been so long since the last time he had done it that he wanted to leave marks.

Swallowing again, Harry tried to repress the thoughts drifting through his mind as he dropped a hand to his lap to fix another one of his inappropriately timed erections. His chair squeaked again, and he pinned his stare on Draco who didn’t even flinch. His right hand held a quill between long, delicate fingers, gliding across a piece of parchment. His other arm was still holding up his head, and Harry caught himself staring at the Dark Mark again.

Of course the Mark stirred a lot of unwanted feelings within him, but the fact that it was on Draco made something dark and scorching curl its fingers around Harry's heart.

"You're staring again," Draco said softly, but his gaze didn't leave the parchment and his hand moved only briefly to dip his quill in the inkwell near his elbow.

"I was thinking-"

He didn't have to say much else, as the crack in his voice and the lilt of his words forced Draco to finally look up at him. Setting his quill aside, he slid his glasses back into place with the tip of his index finger after lifting his head from his hand. His left arm didn't move, and Harry’s gaze was very pointedly trained on the swirl of black ink.

"Your tattoo fetish is a bit unnerving, Potter."

Inhibitions cast aside, Harry turned his chair and drew his bottom lip between his teeth. He stared for a few long moments, before flicking his eyes back up to Draco's face. His lips were drawn thin, and all of the sharp edges of his face looked even more harsh in the dimmed lights. Locks of platinum blond hair slid over his face, and for a second, Harry remembered younger Draco. Not Draco, but  _ Malfoy _ , the sniveling arse who spit fire and refused to call Harry anything but Potter, which he said with a sneer as if the name were poison on his tongue.

"I was thinking," he tried again, shifting in his seat. His cock was slowly coming to life, pressing uncomfortably against his trousers. "That we could.." 

Draco stared at him, brows rising. He dropped his other arm, hiding his Dark Mark from Harry's wandering eyes. "That we could what, Potter? Play chess? Go for a walk? Head down to the breakroom for some tea? I could really go for another cup of tea right about now."

Something about Draco's tone was soft and lighthearted, and even his surname didn't hold the same venom it had when they were in school.

"Fuck," Harry said suddenly, surprised by his own brazenness.

Draco seemed just as surprised, but his lips twitched as if he were trying to bite back a smile. "Are you cursing just to curse or are you offering something?"

Oh, they'd had sex many times on multiple occasions in varying locations over the years, but that didn't stop Harry from blushing like a schoolgirl every time he tried to bring it up. Not to mention he'd never tried to while at work, as Draco was never the type to misbehave while on the clock. It was becoming exponentially more difficult to sit in the same room as Draco when he wore his glasses and rolled up his sleeves, especially because it had been nearly two weeks since the last time they'd slept together.

Harry must have bumped his head earlier when he was ducking under shelves in that abandoned house that someone had reported for suspicious activities. Of course, there had been absolutely nothing to it, it was just an old, dusty house that a lot of mice had found residence in.

"I want to, well,  _ you know _ ," Harry said, but it didn't sound as confident as he had intended. His voice wavered and thinned at the end, tapering off into a silence that overcame them.

Draco opened his mouth and then closed it again, obviously at a loss of what to say. His brows knitted together and his eyes darkened, but he never stopped looking at Harry. "Come again?"

Harry cracked a smile at that. "Yes, that's the plan."

If Draco pursed his lips any tighter they were going to disappear. 

"I want you," Harry said again with slightly more confidence, sure that Draco would agree. Though probably not before clocking out and Apparating back to one of their flats. That wasn't what Harry wanted though. “Right now.”

The expression on Draco's face was unreadable, which was alarming, as he was almost always readable. Well, to Harry at least. He knew him well enough to know what every lift of his golden eyebrows meant even if words didn't follow. Every twitch of his nose and direction his gaze jumped had a different meaning behind them. But there he was, dark and foreign and pinning Harry to his chair with a burning stare that he felt may set him alight.

"Here. In the office. On ministry time. You want to fuck? Have you lost your bloody marbles?"

Harry couldn't help but smile at that, though his fingers trembled and his heart stuttered in his chest. "Probably,” he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

There it was again, a quick flicker in Draco's unreadable stare before he stood and sauntered across the space between their desks. He knocked Harry's legs open with his knee and slipped between them. He was tall, had at least three inches on Harry, but he seemed even taller than that as he towered over him. 

"Go on, then."

It was a challenge that Harry wasn't sure he should take. It was possible Draco was simply pulling his leg, but it was also possible that he was actually offering himself over to Harry. Unsure of what to do, Harry reached for his wand and flicked it at the door, muttering charms to lock it and muffle any sounds someone may hear if they were to pass by.

Hesitantly, Harry reached out and touched Draco's hips. His skin felt warm beneath the thin fabric of his shirt, and Harry carefully plucked the material from his trousers.

"I can't tell if you're teasing me or not," Harry muttered, but his hands had a mind of their own. They worked open Draco's belt and undid the button and zipper of his trousers before Harry leaned back to study Draco's face. His pale eyes watched Harry intently with his arms crossed. It was easy to see the quick rise and fall of his chest, and that was enough to tell Harry that he wasn't being messed with. "On ministry time, too.  _ Malfoy _ , what has gotten into you?"

A quick hand grasped a handful of Harry's hair, ripping his head back until he was looking up at Draco again instead of the front of his briefs peeking from his trousers. "If I were teasing you, do you think I would let you do this?"

Of course he wouldn't.

"Can I see it?" Harry asked, eyeing Draco's left arm that had dropped to his side. Draco rolled his eyes but held out his arm, loosening his other hand that was still twined in Harry's hair. Draco knew exactly what he was asking for, as Harry was overly obsessed with it. He knew it was silly and probably horribly wrong of him, but he couldn't help it. He preferred seeing it while they had sex, and it had taken Draco a long time to allow it at all, let alone be all right with that. He warmed up to it after a while though.

Harry would never tire of seeing it: the black ink etched into pale skin, over the faint blue arteries and veins peeking through. It was such a shocking contrast, and it never failed to make Harry's cock twitch with excitement. Embarrassing, maybe, but he couldn't help it. He found that Draco's mark was enticing and sexy, even if it unfurled unrecognizable feelings in Harry's chest. He was beginning to acquaint it with better memories, not the horrid past they had left behind them.

Reaching for the proffered arm, Harry curled both of his hands around it and pulled it in until he could see every intricate detail inked into Draco's flesh. He leaned even closer, feeling the hand in his hair tighten once more as he dragged his nose over the Mark. He imagined it coming to life beneath his ministrations, but of course, it didn't, still as daunting and gloomy as ever. Harry's eyes slipped shut as he moved again, starting from the bottom of the mark with his tongue, trailing it over the snake and up to the skull, knowing exactly where the ink started and where it ended. He had memorized it a while ago, starting with the first time Draco dared roll up his sleeves and onward to every time he humored Harry's strange fascination with it.

The desire swelled within him, frenetic and hot as an inferno. His fingers dug into Draco's arm as he lavished him with his tongue, ears perking at the sounds now tumbling from Draco's lips. Sounds caught somewhere between a moan and a whimper, and it pleased Harry to know that Draco was enjoying this just as much as he. 

Draco had begun running his fingers through Harry's thick curls, nails scraping over his scalp, whispering quiet words of praise while Harry paved Draco's skin with a path of saliva. Harry stopped for a moment and let his lips barely ghost over it, smirking at the contented sigh Draco gave in response. He swirled his tongue over it again, over the warmth of his skin and the horrible snake that Harry found so hard to resist. Draco's skin was soft and smooth and Harry would never get the same kind of pleasure from anything else that he did from this–some dark and twisted desire eased by the simple drag of his tongue over Draco's arm. He knew every curve and every line of ink like the back of his hand, and tracing over it with his tongue made him feel good,  _ fantastic,  _ even. Especially because Draco enjoyed it just as much, pulling his hair and begging for more.

His nose caught a whiff of the slightly floral tones of Draco's soap, and he inhaled deeply before stopping, eyes opening just enough to see the saliva-slicked black of Draco's Dark Mark before closing them again and grazing it with his teeth, his bottom lip dragging along his arm. It brought out something carnal deep within Harry, teetering on the edge of dangerous. A growl crept up his throat as he sunk his teeth into Draco's arm. The act elicited a shiver from Draco, accompanied with a quiet moan.

Finally, he opened his eyes and looked up, seeing that Draco had tipped his head back slightly, flushed throat exposed. Harry stared at it when Draco swallowed, and Harry stood so quickly that he knocked his chair backward, wheels turning as it flew toward the wall of shelves.

Harry leaned in and ran his tongue over Draco's throat, breathing in his scent– _ fuck _ , he smelled amazing–sucking just below his ear, then giving his lobe a gentle nibble. Draco dropped his hand and lifted his head when Harry let go of his earlobe, eyes blazing when Harry pressed closer. "Tattoo fetish is still strange, Potter," Draco said, but it sounded soft and insincere.

The corner of Harry's mouth lifted into a sideways smile before he wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled him in, their lips meeting somewhere in the middle. "You liked it," Harry whispered against his lips, rutting his hips forward to punctuate his point. Draco was hard, and Harry felt every inch of his erection where it pressed against him. 

Draco shut him up by running his tongue along the seam of Harry's lips until Harry parted them. Harry let him take control then, a hand sliding down to grab Draco's arse and pull him closer. Draco's hands found purchase in Harry's hair, clenching the curls at the sides of his face between his fingers. Harry's other hand forced its way between them, gripping Draco's loosened tie. Draco's tongue slipped between his lips, and it was hot and wet and tasted faintly of the tea he'd been sipping only a half hour prior.

Harry moaned into Draco's opened mouth, who, in turn, swallowed it down and kissed him harder. It was messy and ravenous, as if neither of them could get enough of the other. That was likely the truth, as Harry had never wanted to kiss someone as much as he had Draco. His desire was never sated, even though they would often find ways to kiss in the breakroom or the bathroom or against the wall the second they stepped inside of one of their flats. Kissing Draco was like finding the last glass of water in the desert, and it would never cease to be anything less than exquisite. Each swipe of his tongue and soft press of his lips felt different and new and inherently Draco with his snark and his attitude and his insufferably irresistible demeanor. He kissed like he spoke, with passion and vigor, though it lacked all of the control he had when Harry wasn't biting his lip and rubbing his prick against him.

Harry knew what it felt like to have Draco melt in his arms and lose all self control. He loved to mess up the head of hair Draco meticulously combed every morning into a perfect quiff. Though it was messier than normal before Harry could even touch it, he knew he could make it worse. His hand slid up Draco's back, up the curve of his spine, until his fingers caught the short hairs at the nape of his neck. He dragged his nails over it and then up, knotting his fingers into his soft hair.

Draco groaned and Harry gave it a tug, before Draco pulled away, the light grey of his irises almost drowned entirely by his pupils. His breaths were quick and shallow, and his lips were kiss-swollen and pink, slick with saliva. Harry moved in to kiss him again, but Draco turned his head to the side.

"Ministry time," he mumbled, but it was only half-assedly annoyed. Draco placed a hand flat against Harry's chest, muttering a spell for his chair to come back. Harry was unsurprised by his lack of a wand, as Draco was often seen casting easy spells without one. Harry didn't have the willpower to learn, but it warmed his insides when Draco did it. He was always impeccable and precise with everything he did, and his ability to summon the chair back without knocking the nearby shelves over was admirable. Harry had given it a try once to summon a file and all of the shelves had toppled over, files and books flying to the floor. He'd never tried it again after that.

Harry gave him a sly smile as he was shoved back into his chair, the rickety thing wheeling back with his added weight. "Do you want to clock out before we do this?"

Draco's eyes widened, lips pursing together as he seemed to roll that thought around in his head for a moment. "No," he said finally, voice wrecked. He cleared his throat before repeating himself, "No, that would look odd."

Harry beamed up at him as he slowly began unbuttoning his own shirt, until Draco stayed his hands with his own. Draco's skin was impossibly soft and smooth, warm as his thumb rubbed over Harry's. He stopped abruptly and dropped his hands, allowing Draco the pleasure of removing it himself.

"You know," Harry started, watching Draco slip the buttons through the little holes. His fingers were lovely, and Harry shivered when he imagined them wrapped around his cock. "I didn't actually think you would go for this."

Draco let out a small sigh, pausing only for a second before unbuttoning the last button of Harry's shirt, untucking it, and shoving it down his shoulders. Harry shrugged out of it and tossed it aside, leaning back in his chair as Draco straightened. He seemed enthralled by Harry's bare chest, eyeing the faint definition of muscles from years as a Seeker and then as an Auror. Draco tried to pretend he wasn't enchanted by a shirtless Harry, but the glint in his eyes gave him away every time. Then his hands, gliding across the hair beneath Harry's navel, over his abdomen, then up across his nipples. Harry watched him quietly, gritting his teeth at the simple and silent praise. 

As Draco fumbled with his own buttons after slipping off his tie, Harry noticed he was shaking, but he did nothing to help him, knowing that Draco would only slap away his hands if he tried. So he balled his hands into fists and watched him instead. It was likely due to the fact that they were breaking at least two dozen rules by doing this at work. Starting with having a relationship with one another and ending somewhere at using Ministry time to do inappropriate things.

"Your staring is making this more difficult," Draco said snidely, but he finally shucked off his shirt, and as always, Harry grimaced at the mangled scar tissue over Draco's chest, and his heart squeezed because it reminded him every time of what he had done. He reached up and ran a hesitant finger over it, and surprisingly, Draco didn't stop him this time.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, likely for the umpteenth time. The two of them bickered often, but they'd fallen into a friendship that very often overstepped the line into uncharted territory. Their lust for one another had never really been hidden, but Harry couldn't find his unbridled Gryffindor courage when it came to admitting any deeper feelings for Draco. Draco, of course, held far too much pride to admit that he wanted Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, to fuck him senseless, and Harry had known that. He'd seen it in the glances Draco shot him when he thought Harry wasn't looking, and the truth behind Draco's words when he flirted so unabashedly with him. Granted, they still had sex quite often, but any feelings and admittance for it outside of the throes of passion didn't exist.

"Don't," Draco replied, stopping his wandering fingers. "We don't need to have this talk every time I take off my shirt, Potter. It's all in the past along with the many mistakes I made that gave me this ugly scar to begin with."

Harry dropped his hand and gave only a curt nod, eyes trailing over Draco's chest, his pink nipples, and the lean muscles in his arms. He was thin but full of so much strength, fit and gorgeous, and Harry especially adored the little V that dipped down into his trousers. He wanted to lean forward and trace it with the tip of his tongue.

Draco knelt down before him, and Harry knew then that he had never seen anything better than Draco Malfoy on his knees in their shared office during work hours in his  _ nice trousers. _ He helped Draco undo his belt and his fly, lifting his hips to allow both his trousers and his briefs slide down over his hips, his thighs, and down to the floor. Harry leaned over to unlace his shoes, kicking them off along with his socks. 

"Hm," Draco hummed appreciatively once Harry's cock was out, half hard as it lay against his thigh. He said nothing more though, and Harry spread his knees apart so Draco could fit between them. He curled a hand around Harry's length before stroking it slowly, thumb running along the ridge. Harry watched him silently, mouth falling open as Draco moved his hand, so slowly that Harry thought he was going to melt into a puddle before he would ever be allowed to come. Draco was notorious for being slow and steady, bringing Harry right to the edge before pulling him back.

He was methodical and paid special attention to the crown, rubbing his palm over it with every upward stroke. His other hand moved to cup Harry's bollocks, kneading them gently between his fingers. When he looked up at Harry, he very nearly lost it right then, at the naked yearning in Draco's eyes. They held their gaze as Draco quickened his pace, pulling Harry closer to the brink with every flick of his wrist.

He'd received many handjobs in his life, but none were as perfect as the ones Draco gave. The way Draco moved his hand over his cock so skillfully made Harry's toes curl and his thoughts drift away until Draco was the only thing he could focus on. Everything else blurred at the edges, and the only thing that mattered was Draco and his soft, plush lips, the sharp angles of his face, his searing gaze, and the stray hair falling across his forehead.

"Who would've thought that I'd have  _ Malfoy _ on his knees in my office," Harry said quietly, his hands moving to dig into the arms of his chair. Draco cast him a wistful look, but the smirk on his face gave it all away. Then he leaned forward and swallowed Harry down, nose buried in the curly hair at the base of his cock. "Oh," Harry gritted out. Draco scraped his nails up the inside of Harry's thighs. " _ Oh. _ "

He was quite good at this too, sucking Harry off. His lips suctioned around his length as he moved, lashes splayed across his cheekbones, nails moving across the delicate skin of Harry's inner thighs. He'd suck back up the length, flick his tongue over the tip, then swallow him back down. Harry felt his cock skid across the roof of Draco's mouth and hit the back of his throat, the muscles clenching around his cock before Draco gave a happy little hum. It was a good pace, not too fast and not too slow, and the wet confines of Draco's warm mouth made Harry growl out a broken string of curse words. He was close, he could feel it. It started low in his belly, like a tight coil slowly coming undone. His hips jerked and a hand reached out for Draco's hair, grabbing a fistful of platinum blonde as he groaned out his approval.

Right at the cusp of it, right at the edge of the great chasm of his promised release, Draco stopped. He pulled Harry's cock from his mouth before licking a stripe up the length and standing, quickly slipping his trousers and briefs down his legs, bending down to undo his shoes and remove his socks. He adjusted his glasses that had been knocked askew with one elegant finger. Harry admired his thighs, thin but strong, covered in fine golden hair. Harry wanted him, Harry  _ really _ wanted him.

Draco whispered another spell, and Harry narrowed his eyes when a small vial flew into Draco's awaiting palm. "What?"

"Do you always have a vial of lube in your coat pocket?" Harry asked, watching as Draco spilled some over his fingers.

"Only when I'm certain Harry Potter wants to stuff his cock-"

"So filthy," Harry interrupted, but he didn't chide him any further. Draco had one hand resting on Harry's shoulder, leaning over him as his other hand slipped back behind him. Harry heard it, but he couldn't see it, the wet sound of lube as Draco slipped his fingers in and out of himself, watching Harry intently.

"I want to see," Harry said, hands sliding down Draco's sides. Draco gave him a sly smile but didn't move to oblige. Their eyes met again, and there was something so intimate about watching Draco's features slowly twist in pleasure as he found his prostate with his long, thin fingers. 

Harry watched his arm move as he worked himself open, then turned his head to the side, teeth latching onto Draco's Dark Mark again, sinking down into his flesh. It only seemed to spur Draco on, his fingers moving faster as he closed his eyes. He let out a stream of moans as Harry ran his tongue over the bite mark, soothing it again with a quick press of his lips.

Then he reached out and rested the palm of his hand against the side of Draco’s face, smiling when he tilted his head into it. Harry leaned forward and trailed open-mouthed kisses along the side of his jaw, down to his neck, Draco tipping his head to allow him easier access. Draco kept working himself open, leaned over Harry, and Harry enjoyed the taste of his skin, pausing his mouth over Draco’s pulse. The feeling of it against his lips and his tongue made a frisson of excitement course down his spine, and he inhaled Draco’s cologne before nipping his skin.

No words were spoken when Draco finally turned around. He knocked Harry's legs wider apart before settling between them, one hand reaching back to hold Harry's prick in place, Harry gasping as he sank down on it slowly. He leaned back in his chair as Draco bowed forward, and like this, he could see as his cock disappeared inside of Draco’s tight arse. Once he was fully seated, Harry reached around him and ran his hands up Draco's stomach, pulling him in until Draco’s back was flush with his chest. He ran his hands over Draco’s stomach and then up, stopping at his throat. He felt the flutter of Draco's pulse beneath his fingers, and kept his hand there until Draco drew in a deep breath and began to move.

Harry couldn’t see anything like this, but he let Draco ride him slowly, carefully, enjoying the feeling of his arse clenching around him with every upward pull. Draco's hands gripped Harry’s thighs, giving him leverage as he moved. Harry pressed forward and grazed Draco's shoulder with his teeth before biting down, flicking his tongue over the skin before letting go. His nails dug into Draco's thighs, loving the way he squirmed and arched his back, trying to force Harry deeper.

“You feel so good,” Harry murmured, breath fanning across Draco’s back. Draco shivered and let out a gasp of air as Harry lifted his hips, meeting him halfway. 

Draco was slow, excruciatingly so. He lifted his hips and sank back down with a measured pace. Harry nuzzled into the back of his neck and opened his mouth, breathing in as he tried so desperately to stay still; to let Draco take him apart even if it wasn't fast enough to make him come. It was a deliberate drag, Draco squeezing his arse around Harry's cock. The noises he made were indescribably sexy.

Harry lifted his hips and wrapped his arms around Draco, pushing him up, never once sliding his cock out. He knocked things from his desk and bent Draco over it, only slightly distracted when he heard the telltale shattering of a picture frame as it connected with the floor. With the desk mostly bare, Draco draped over it, arms on either side of his head. Harry could see it like this, the sprawling ink over Draco's forearm. Harry held his breath and grabbed hold of Draco's hips before fucking into him again.

"Harry," Draco rasped. Harry feathered the tips of his fingers down Draco's arched spine, relishing every ridge of it until he reached his tailbone. His hands ran up and down Draco's sides as he bent over him, steadily moving his hips as he peppered kisses over his shoulder blades. It felt so good to have Draco beneath him, long legs bent and spread so Harry could thrust into him. He stopped moving after one particularly deep thrust, rocking against Draco without actually pulling back out. He felt as Draco's thighs trembled and snapped closer together, trapping Harry's between them.

"Fuck, Merlin,  _ Harry _ ," Draco was beginning to dissolve into a mess of curses, trying to push back against Harry to get him to move, to go back to the persistent thrusting instead of the shallow movement of Harry's prick. It felt wonderful to Harry, every clench of Draco's muscles around him as he growled for Harry to go faster.

Harry's teeth dragged over Draco's shoulder blade, hands sweeping up his sides before he grabbed Draco's hands, twining their fingers together. "What do you want me to do, pet?"

Draco squirmed under him again, gasping at the tender name Harry saved just for him. "Harder,” Draco breathed, pushing his arse back against Harry. “Not fast enough, I need-”

“What do you need?” Harry asked, breath fanning over Draco’s ear. Draco wiggled beneath him and let out a groan. “Tell me, pet.”

“ _ Fuck me already _ .”

Grinning, Harry gave Draco's hands a squeeze before letting go, dragging them back down Draco's spine before gripping his hips and starting again. One of Draco's arms moved and dropped down, grabbing hold of his cock to stroke it in time with Harry's thrusts that were becoming increasingly more erratic.

Looking down, Harry watched as his length slid in and out of Draco's arse; as it pulled him back in with every outward thrust. It was beautiful, and Harry gritted his teeth and let out a moan. The slap of their skin was music to his ears, his eyes raking up Draco's arched back, up to his hands clamping the other side of the desk as he took Harry's ruthless pounding. His cheek pressed against the wood, mouth dropped open, eyelashes long against his pale skin. 

"I'm close," Harry breathed, fingers dimpling Draco's skin as he tightened his grip. Draco was moaning Harry's name over and over like a prayer, half sobbing as his body jerked and then stiffened when he came. Harry followed soon after, pinpricks of pleasure stinging his skin as Draco's arse tightened around his cock. It felt so good it was nearly painful as his hips stuttered to a stop and he spilled deep inside Draco with a strangled cry.

Harry rested his forehead against Draco’s back, feeling the heat emanating from his skin. Everything was hot and sticky and sweaty, but he felt boneless and lethargic as he wrapped his arms around Draco’s frame.

“As much as I love our cuddling after sex, your desk is not very comfortable,” Draco muttered. Harry snorted and let him go, sliding his softened cock out and backing away. Draco straightened and stretched, arms raised above his head until his back gave a satisfying crack. When he turned to look at Harry, his eyes glimmered. His perfect quiff was a mess, strands of hair fallen across his forehead and a red blush had overtaken his face. He was even more gorgeous like this, in the afterglow of sex, no longer the perfect aristocratic Malfoy that everyone seemed to see.

Fuck, Harry loved him.

"We're never doing this again," Draco said, but his eyes and the twitch of his lips made Harry believe he was full of it. 

"You seemed to enjoy it just fine," Harry began, drawing his voice into a high pitched rendition of Draco's before continuing. " _ Oh, Harry, oh, yes, right there _ -"

The glare Draco gave him made him shut up, but Harry only grinned and reached out to touch his hair.

"Maybe if you weren't so bloody obsessed with this ugly thing," Draco said, holding up his forearm, touching his Dark Mark with the pads of his fingers.

Harry softened at this, fingers grasping the hair at the back of Draco's head. "I just think tattoos look hot on you."

Draco snorted. "How about I get a new one for you to fawn over that isn't so hideous?"

Well, Harry couldn't argue with that idea. He imagined Draco with other tattoos, dark and murky ink swirling across his pale skin. His cock gave a little twitch at the idea, too spent to actually jump into action, but Merlin, he was intrigued. "Yeah?"

Draco hummed and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before backing away. A quick cleaning spell later and he was tugging his clothes back on, Harry still too lost in his thoughts to process much else.

More tattoos on Draco was definitely making it into his fantasy collection for future wanks.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on [Tumblr](http://www.lecheesie.tumblr.com)!!
> 
> Thank you @shadowprince27 for beta reading this mess <3


End file.
